


Riko has gifts

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chubby RIko, Crushing, Dia has a fat fetish, F/F, Instant Weight Gain, Magic, Magic Food, Magic Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat Riko, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Riko keeps receiving packages of food in the morning, from a mysterious sender. One day, the food is a bit different, and the sender reveals themselves (it's Dia, spoilers, but the tags make it obvious anyway).





	Riko has gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulSakurauchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/gifts).



Recently, Riko had been waking up to her doorbell going off at an oddly specific hour of the morning. To be exact, 8:35 was that specific time, and if Riko were honest, she would be getting pissed off.

The one thing keeping her from getting angry, however, was the fact that gigantic baskets of sweets were left at her door, every day, at 8:35.

Riko sighed, still tired and in her pink pajamas, and dragged in the basket, plopping it down onto the kitchen counter. It was filled with sakura-flavored sweets, ranging from packaged cakes, to candy droplets, to strawberry sakura chocolate filled daifuku. What’s even better is that this one came with breakfast! Great for Riko.

Groaning, Riko pulled out the big bento box, wrapped in a crimson red handkerchief with gold trimming. A note was on top of it, and the pretty handwriting had read:

“A breakfast for you to start the morning, my love, along with some snacks to enjoy throughout the day.”

Riko was honestly super into romance, but this was ridiculous! She opened the bento box, revealing a full breakfast of lots of rice, topped off with seaweed and umeboshi, rolled sweet egg, sausage arranged in the shape of a sakura blossom, and a lot of vegetables. On the other hand, maybe this wasn’t too bad… Riko dug in right away, shoveling chopsticks full of rice into her mouth. Quickly following was a bite of sausage, and then the egg. For some reason; this food was better than anything she’d ever tasted. Riko couldn’t wait for her next bite, and found herself unable to stop. It seemed like her body was moving on its own, bite after bite, each followed with quick swallows.

Even after finishing the bento, Riko still couldn’t seem to stop. She broke into the packaged cakes, eating them as fast as she could, savoring the sweet flavor in her mouth after having a savory meal. After those were gone, she went to the daifuku and ate all ten pieces fast.

The seams of her tights were stretching before she even realized. When did she get this big? Just a few minutes ago, Riko was thin and slender, but now -- her weight seemed to be increasing every minute, her once small thighs, barely touching before now squished together, her tummy poking out from her sweater rolling up, arms now just as soft as her chubby cheeks -- though not big enough to cause her to have a double chin, she thinks -- and her breasts bigger than the size of her head, with her hips thicker than she remembered, too. Throughout the metamorphosis, her body was reshaped into an hourglass figure… but fat.

As if Riko didn’t care, she shrugged it off, and continued eating, finishing off the basket of food she received. Riko waltzed into her tiny kitchen, hips and breasts swaying with each step, along with the fat of her stomach slightly jiggling. It felt good to eat, and she never wanted to stop eating…

The door unlocking didn’t even surprise her, as Riko was too busy eating whatever was already premade in her fridge. Fuck, she even moaned a little. Was she starting to get turned on? By eating?

“Seems like Yoshiko’s spell worked on you, Riko-san.” An all too familiar stoic voice. Riko’s eyes met bright emerald ones.

“D-Dia-sa- aaaahhnn…”

“I want to see you bigger, Riko-san...and look at you already so fat…” Dia said, as she walked up to the still eating Riko. Dia grabbed Riko’s literally growing belly and was rubbing it as she ate. Feeling the fat fill up her hands as Riko got bigger.

“Di~a…” Riko managed to moan out, as Dia reached up for Riko’s plump and fat boobs.

“This spell is working wonders…” Dia said, squeezing Riko’s boobs, “How long will you eat, I wonder, and how fat will you get…?”

“Mmmph! D~i~a!” Riko said, mouth too full of food and an unstoppable urge to eat, even as Dia played with her growing pair of breasts. Riko had to eat, she had to, she felt compelled to not stop eating.

“I’ll make you some more food so your desire doesn’t stop…” Dia whispered into Riko’s ear, before kissing her very full cheeks.

Dia then proceeded to make all the food she could from the contents of Riko’s fridge. Riko’s moans from the food only motivating her more. Riko only kept growing bigger, her sweater showing visible tears in it from thickening arms and bigger breasts, and her tights were being ripped to shreds. Her belly poked out more and more until it was on full display.

At some point, they had run out of food, and the spell from Yoshiko had worn off. Riko had at least some of her sensibilities back.

Riko had really blown up, being a very petite 90 pounds before this, now weighing well over 200. Her tights laid in pieces on the floor, her thighs now too thick to

contain such adipose. Her butt was hanging off the sides of her chair, if only a little. Her boobs were immense, and rested on her soft and fluffy belly. Her face had received some very chubby cheeks.

“...Dia-san...what happened? Why am I so...fat?” Riko said, still kind of dazed.

“You went a food frenzy, and look what happened to you!” Dia said, groping Riko’s belly, “You’re so fat now! So...big...and...round…” Dia was desperate to hide her horniness.

“But how’d it happen so quickly?”

“I don’t know…” Before Riko could contemplate any further, Dia sat in Riko’s luscious lap, “and frankly Riko, I don’t really care…”

“Dia?” Before Riko could get an answer, Dia started to make out with Riko, her hands moving all around Riko’s new plush frame.

“You’re so sexy now, Riko, why would it matter who did it?” Dia whispered seductively in Riko’s ear.

“Eh? Uuh!” Riko was confused, but her titanic boobs being groped by Dia were welcome, apparently.

Riko eventually pushed off Dia, and then got on top of her.

“Riko-san?” Dia was incredibly excited for what might come next. Riko layed her fat body on Dia as she made out with the smaller woman. Dia could feel all of Riko’s chub envelope her, and she’d never felt this euphoric before, “Errg, Riko...I…”

“Oh? Do you like this feeling of being crushed Dia? How shameless!” Riko sarcastically mocked. Riko grabbed what she could of Dia, “Maybe you should plump up some too…see how the other way feels…”

Dia was too concerned with processing all of her emotions to respond at the moment. She was at peak levels of ecstacy, and Riko’s dirty talk was only raising the height. Dia was immobilized by Riko’s girth, and she wouldn’t take anything to leave it.

Until Riko had decided she had her fun and rolled off of Dia. Doing this on a hardwood floor was kinda starting to hurt anyway. Both of them were sweating.

“So, Dia...what am I going to do about my clothes situation?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hauno wrote the first half of this, and then I finished it up for her birthday, which was recently. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
